


Iphupho

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Iphupho

UJaime ubukele njengoba uBrienne eshiya igumbi lakhe lokulala ngokushesha njengoba imilenze yakhe ende izovuma, wacishe weqa izinyawo zakhe ngejubane lakhe lokubaleka, futhi wezwa unecala. Ubengahlosile ukuthi ahluleke ukulawula isimo, futhi ubengamkhiphele egumbini lakhe langasese ukumyenga, kepha lapho isimo sesishintshile wayesekhukhumele kukho. Isethembiso sokusondelana nokwazisa kwakhe okungajwayelekile kuye kwahlangana nesidingo esingenakuphikwa sokumthinta, amunambithe. Izwi lakhe lase lihambile futhi li-husky, lawo mehlo amangalisayo ayeshisa kakhulu kangangokuba umzimba wakhe wawungenakho ukukhetha ngaphandle kokuphendula.

Wayezomjikijela embhedeni wakhe ngaphandle komcabango wesibili, wayeqiniseka ukuthi akekho noyedwa eKing Landing King ongaphinde ambize ngeMaid yaseTarth—

Futhi-ke wayesekhumbule i-oda likayise.

Kuthiwani uma ezwa ngomyalo kaTywin? Wayevele eyisikhuni, wayengeke akholelwe ukuthi uJaime umfuna yedwa uma ecabanga ukuthi ubaba wakhe umyalile. Ukhuluma iqiniso, ubengakaze alindele ukuzwa isifiso esijulile esinamandla kangaka ngaye, futhi nokho lapha wayesazwisa usizi ngemuva kokunyamalala kwakhe ephephile.

Wazama ukudingaza ukukhathazeka kwakhe uqobo, ukukhohlwa ukuthi ucishe walibabaza kanjani igama lakhe nokuthi bekungenzekanga kanjani ukumisa okwenzekile phakathi kwabo. Kwakufanele ayeke ukucabanga ngakho. Ngokushesha babezobhekana namaBaratheons empini. Njengokuhlala kwenzeka, bekukhona amagama weStark okufanele acatshangwe: ubusika buzofika, futhi uma besalwa impi yombango lapho ifika, abaningi babezofa yindlala. Umgcinimafa wasebukhosini wawungenalutho, futhi i-Iron Bank yayizofika ifuna imali yayo ngaphambi kokuba isikhathi esiningi kakhulu idlule… kunezinto eziningi kakhulu okufanele zicabange. Futhi nokho umqondo wakhe waphenduka kumkakhe kaninginingi.

Ayikho into ayengayenza ngaphandle kokugeza, agibele embhedeni azame ukuphumula. Futhi uphuphe ngaye. Wayehlala sengathi uyaphupha ngaye.


End file.
